humansciencefandomcom-20200214-history
Secret Forum: Romance
note: On Forum pages, please register and enter an identifier by typing the ~ key four times (see last para) so that different participants in a Q&A exchange can be distinguished from one another. Can the method of the The Secret really work in romantic love? Its infallible! Absolutely! It is infallible! The method described in The Secret works for love as for anything else. Romantic love is the most powerful emotional aspiration. Therefore it has the greatest power to mobilize the forces of the universe. The aspiration should be intense, happy, confidence, full of faith and expansiveness. Then the result will come most rapidly. Be positive! Avoid doubt, worry, fear or hesitation. The DVD and the book do site real examples of people who have won the person of their dreams, gained popularity and found affection using this method.garry 04:49, 25 March 2007 (UTC) Failed love in Romeo & Juliet But many famous tales of romance in real life and in fictional dramas give us a different picture. Examples: (1) Romeo and Juliet: Both died. (2) Anarkali, the court dancer, and Salim, the mogul prince and the son of Emperor Akbar: Anarkali was buried alive by the Emperor. Centuries after they had left the world, we remember their names and romance. But they did not live together happily in real life. Why was it so? What was wrong with their aspiration?--Chan 06:05, 25 March 2007 (UTC) Why Romeo failed Obviously there are countless instances in which romantic love is not fulfilled. The question is 'why?' That requires a careful analysis of each particular instance. Contributors are invited to start new articles analyzing any well-known examples, such as Romeo and Juliet. This example does not contradict the principles of The Secret. Here only a few indications can be given as to the reason. A detailed analysis can be done elswehere. *Romeo is experiencing teenage infatuation, not real love. At the beginning of the story he is infatuated and longing for Rosalind who has rejected or ignored him. Mercutio teases him for his childish longing. The moment he sees Juliet, he completely forgets Rosalind! * The Secret calls for cheerfulness, calmness, patience and harmony. Romeo violates all the rules of the Secret. He is anxious, depressed, disturbed, excited, impatient, irrational, unreasonable. He does not act inwardly and wait for the universe to respond. He rushes into outward action in spite of all the resistance and dangers that life presents. He completely ignores the friar's advice and warnings. * The social context is extremely negative. The two families have been warring for generations. In such extreme circumstances, greater patience, maturity and harmony are required to overcome the opposition. The lovers display none of it. They insist on instant gratification. Ultimately the intensity of their attraction does end the feuding, but only at the cost of their lives. *Just because it 'appears' that love does not work does not mean that the aspiration or 'The Secret' did not work in romantic life. One nevers knows what the aspiration or visualization of another is. Nor can one judge whether they followed all the steps to receive what they ask for. Could it be that Romeo and Juliet's aspiration was to be together even in death? If so, then they achieved what they desired.garry 04:49, 25 March 2007 (UTC) Can The Secret bring back lost love? Can the secret bring back love that has been lost for example if you and your partner have split, could you make him return? Three Step Method Yes. And the relationship can be better than before. If the conditions are preserved, it can continue to improve until it becomes Romance. Partnership is based on SINCERITY. It means you must be sincere to the partnership. The following are the steps: 1. Regret: – Feel genuine regret in your emotions, not in mere thought only, for any acts in the past that have contributed to the breaking up of the relationship. 2. Be Sincere: Be sincere NOT only to yourself, but to the partnership. The test of that sincerity is the joy that the inner heart feels. 3. The Secret: This is the 3rd step. The Secret can only bring the force of the universe for completion. Even The Secret does not have the power to change our attitudes. We have to change them ourselves. In the Hindu story, the Rishi who changed the rat into a girl but he could not change the nature of the rat. How it works: Regret reverses our actions by reversing the attitudes. Each single movement of the past must be fully reversed in emotions. As it is done, so the circumstances will reverse and the partner will tend to move towards you. Note on Sincerity: Sincerity is the spiritual power inside. It can be expressed verbally. That will give relief in the mind. It can be felt in the emotions. The person will respond. It can be felt true as sincerity. The person will come. There is a superior sincerity which is the sincerity of the relationship: His relationship will be sweeter than before. Ultimately, there is a SINCERITY IN ITS SPIRITUAL STATUS -- The relationship will become Romantic forever. --Karmayogi 06:16, 20 May 2007 (UTC) Ask the Universe to forge a romantic relationship? I met a bright, handsome prosperous man who on first acquaintance seems to be really wonderful. I really like him! But I know lots of people who have said that about someone and ended up very disappointed. How do I know that this is really a person who can make me happy and that I can make him happy as well? Should I ask the universe to forge a romantic relationship with him? If your goal is to come close to a specific person, you can certainly ask for it. But you are very right in saying that most often we are not a very good judge of who or what will really make us and keep us happy. The very best thing is to ask the universe for happiness or happy, lasting human relationship, rather than for a relationship with this or that specific person. Ranganayaki 19:03, 30 May 2007 (UTC) ---- Back to The Secret: Forum http://server3.web-stat.com/4/humanscience.gif [http://www.web-stat.com/checkstats1.htm H] Category:Secret Forum